Be Waiting
by Ladie Fuyuki
Summary: As the Avatar event came to a close, Gray finds the opportunity to explain everything to Juvia, as well as offer his apology. Her response could go two ways: forgive him or resent him.


**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima & Kodansha. **

**Based on the song by Adele "I'll Be Waiting".**

 **a/n: As someone who don't really read the manga, except for summaries here and there, inconsistencies might be apparent. I apologize for that. Here's how I'd really love for the "talk" (if that's gonna happen) to transpire between Gray and Juvia.**

* * *

 **Be Waiting**

* * *

"Juvia."

I caught up to the slender woman walking ahead. There were so many things to say, explanations that must be relayed. But I knew deep inside, no words could compensate for the pain and hurt she went through.

"Let's talk."

I only got a nod as a response. I shot a look back to the rest who dwindled behind. Erza acknowledged it, and she made the others halt. Of course, a confused Natsu had to ask out loud, adding a complaint that he desired to reach Magnolia soon. In a low voice, that neither Juvia nor I could hear, Erza explained the reason. That shut flame-breath up. Lucy held out her thumb, yelling that the clearing would be our camp for the day.

I led the way to god-knows-where, just trying to find the most secluded area for a private talk. I need this moment to show sincerity. I need this opportunity to be intimate.

Juvia quietly followed behind, a serene expression on her beautiful face. When I slowed down to walk beside her, she hastened her pace as a response.

"I sense a river nearby," she announced, walking past me. Within a few strides, we came face to face with the glistening stream of water. This brought a smile to her face, giving me hope that our discussion would flow smoothly.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," she whispered to the wind, hoping her apology would be carried to the peaceful river. Breathing in and out, she outstretched her right hand, palms facing the azure sky. Slowly, the water from the river rose, swirling above. With a few flick of her wrists, her fingers gracefully playing with the wind, the symbol of Fairy Tail formed in the air.

Amazement surrounded me. Not to be outdone, I placed my clenched right hand on top of my left palm. When I opened it, I produced our guild's insignia in ice form. I handed that to her. "We'll be home soon," I said with a smile.

"Home," she echoed, but I could tell there was a slight hesitation in her voice.

The word 'home' shot through my chest like a rusty iron. Home for the past year was a small hut located in a small village. That was my home. That was her home. During my time infiltrating the dark guild, I longed for its homely sensation it gave me, the warmth that Juvia provided me.

Juvia held on to the frozen emblem, her gaze returning to the river ahead, letting the water symbol to quickly collapse. "Tell Juvia what you need to say, Gray-sama."

To say I didn't practice the words to tell her would be a lie. I wrote the words, and I practiced them. I had it composed the very day I left her. I began to explain to her what she already knew, and the other details unknown to her. She listened attentively, but refused to look at me. I gave her the basic premise of the mission Erza entrusted me. Skipping with minor activities I did with the dark guild, I finished my tale for a shorter amount of time than I estimated.

Juvia never interrupted me with questions or comments. Her expression didn't falter as well. She simply continued to look at the sparkling water in front of us.

"I apologize for leaving you," bending my body to bow my head, I gave her the genuine apology she deserved, "I am sorry for hurting you."

She finally turned around to face me. "Juvia is happy Gray-sama is unhurt. Also, Juvia forgives you," her voice was soft and the look she gave me was tender.

I straightened my back, and brought a hand to touch her cheeks. Using my thumb, I caressed her smooth cheek. Juvia took a few steps backwards, leaving my hand frozen in the air.

"Juvia forgives, but it's hard to forget."

There was a very sad smile on her face, but no tears streamed down her face. "It seems Juvia's all cried out, Gray-sama. No matter how sad she feels, the rain won't fall anymore."

I took a step forward, ready for her to hurl hurtful words at me. I knew our talk could go two ways. One, she would forgive me with all her heart, and we go back to the way things were. It was an ideal reality, made possible by Juvia's positivity. Two, Juvia would not forgive me. I was prepared for that. Truthfully, put me in her shoes and I wouldn't be so kind to even breathe the same air as the person who hurt me.

"I'm sorry," I repeated. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but—," she cut me off.

"No, Gray-sama is earnestly forgiven. As a Fairy Tail mage, we all have the responsibility to follow through with whatever requirements our missions entail. That alone is enough for Juvia to understand why Erza-san asked Gray-sama to leave. Juvia cannot possibly blame you for doing what must be done."

Her gaze fell to the ground, and then she created a bigger distance between us. "But it doesn't mean Juvia can simply forget the past six months of waiting, hurting, longing, and wondering." This time, it was her who bowed down. "Juvia is sorry if she cannot be the same Juvia for Gray-sama. Juvia promises to be Gray-sama's loyal friend and trusted comrade," she straightened her back.

There was a solid resolve in her eyes that scared me to my core. Her last words were like a giant fist that punched me without mercy, "But nothing more."

#

Three months after...

Normalcy was what we all craved for. Fairy Tail was no longer listed as a legal guild, and it would take some time for us to get the results from the council. At the moment, we operated as independent mages, with Erza as our temporary leader. The whereabouts of Master Makarov was still unknown, our only lead would be Laxus and co — and we didn't even know where to find them.

Our temporary base of operation was a mid-sized tavern, which was used when Fairy Tail was closed during our time at Tenroujima. Our main priority, as of now, was to search for the rest of our guild members, and succeed in persuading them to return to Magnolia. Some, we've accepted, might be hard to convince. After all, when our guild disbanded, they moved on and built a different life already. Others, like Gajeel and Wendy, were still deciding whether to leave council work — a stable job that offered superiority.

Natsu had been the most determined to return Fairy Tail back to its glory. If he weren't on a mission to find the members, he'd be doing odd jobs to help uphold our operations. Most of our missions were kindly given to us by old allied guilds, such as Lamia Scale. Lyon had been too generous, almost to the point that I doubt his sincerity. Then again, that's just my rotten attitude soaring above the logical and practical character.

Normalcy indeed was hard to achieve nowadays. If things were back to normal, I would have a blue-haired maiden clinging to my arm. Her scent would be mixed with mine, and when no eyes were on me, I would sniff the skin she touched. Normalcy meant hearing her perky voice call my name, that infectious laughter ringing in my ears, or that Gray-Bread being shoved in my mouth.

Those were what I'd call normal, and that would never return.

Juvia remained amicable. She still referred to me as 'Gray-sama', although I doubt that she still called me that due to affection. It was something she got used to — it just became her nickname for me. Similar to the concept that if she married Gajeel — oh dear Mavis, please don't let that happen — she'd still refer to him as 'Gajeel-kun'. One time I even heard her refer to Lucy as 'Love Rival-chan'. Cana commented she shouldn't refer to the blonde mage as such anymore, unless she was rivalling Lucy for Natsu's affections. That was the first time I imagined pouring a keg of liquor on the brunette.

Normal would be Juvia blushing whenever I was around. Normal would be Juvia telling me she loved me, and I would grunt in response.

Standing outside the train station, I waited patiently for a blue-haired goddess to appear. Thanks to Lucy's information, I found out that Juvia would be back today after visiting Chelia from Lamia Scale. Thankfully, her purpose of going there wasn't for Lyon. But, it didn't change the fact that the bastard saw her. I was aware he gave up on her a long time ago. Now that it was Juvia who gave up on me, I wonder how Lyon reacted.

"Gray-sama?" her voice snapped me back to where I stood. "Are you about to go on a mission?"

My eyes settled on the piece of luggage she carried. She was at Lamia Scale for a good week, going on a mission with Chelia. Without asking her, I took it from her hands. "No, I was waiting for you."

This was what I normally did — back when we lived together after our guild disbanded. When we went to the market, I'd take the basket from her hands the moment it got heavier. Just to be clear, I always offered to carry the basket in the beginning. It was Juvia who refused. Her reason was absurd, but very Juvia-esque. According to her, it wouldn't give a good impression if she didn't have a basket in her hand, especially when she haggled for prices. So, I'd let her carry the food basket, stand a couple of feet away, and the bargaining queen did her work. As soon as we step out of the marketplace, I would immediately grab the basket from a delighted her.

"Did something happen?" she asked, concern forming in her eyes.

"Nothing," I responded and began walking. She followed immediately. "I just wanted to see you as soon as you get back." Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw her frowning. "Before you'd be jumping for joy if I did that," I boldly told her.

"Assumptions, Gray-sama. You never did something like that, so you wouldn't know if Juvia would actually be jumping for joy," she replied with a smile.

"What are you talking about? I always carry the basket or whatever for you."

"No, Juvia meant waiting," she corrected. "Gray-sama never waited for Juvia. It was always Juvia who waited."

That... was true.

"Then this time I'll wait."

I sensed that she stopped walking, so I turned around. She didn't comprehend my vague words. "I'll wait for you to love me again," I said with a serious tone but a stoic face.

"When you're ready to open your heart to me again, Juvia, I'll be here just waiting."


End file.
